The Pups' Winter Wonder Show
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = December 1, 2016 December 2, 2016 March 18, 2017 November 19, 2017 December 9, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Merpups Save the Turbots" | next = "Pups Save the Gliding Turbots"}} "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show" is the 22nd episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Cap'n Turbot's performing penguins are set to star in the Adventure Bay Snow Show until Mayor Humdinger penguin-naps them! Now Tracker and the PAW Patrol must make sure the show goes on. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Everest *Tracker *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter (cameo) *Jake *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Carlos *Penguins It's Winter in Adventure Bay, and as Cap'n Turbot docks The Flounder at the beach and reveals a couple of penguins with him, at the Lookout, the pups, including Everest, are rehearsing a song for the Snow Show, but can't find a good final line for the song. They soon get a call, revealing that Carlos and Tracker are on their way to enjoy the Snow Show and snowfall with the rest of the pups and Ryder. However, after Rubble lies to Tracker about how there will be snow, when the weather looks like it won't snow at all, the PAW Patrol face a difficult situation with fulfilling Tracker's wish to see snow. After Skye fails to make it snow, Jake arrives to ask the pups to wash his truck, and soon Carlos and Tracker arrive, allowing Jake and Carlos to meet each other, along with Everest and Tracker meeting each other as well as the newest members of the PAW Patrol team. Meanwhile, in town, Katie, Mr. Porter, and Mayor Goodway are preparing the stage, when Cap'n Turbot arrives with his performing penguins, but thanks to Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, who quickly make themselves scarce afterwards, the stage is in danger of collapsing, so Goodway has Chickaletta get her phone and call the PAW Patrol. Once Ryder gets the call, he summons the pups to the Lookout, this being the first time all eight of the pups, including Everest and Tracker, head up the elevator, suit up, and report for duty, with Everest and Tracker lining up next to Marshall. Once Ryder briefs the pups, he selects Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, and Tracker to help with fixing the stage, and the team deploys for action. However, being that it was Tracker's first time going down the slide, he lands in Rocky's truck, before heading over to his Jeep, and the team heads out to help Goodway, Mr. Porter, Cap'n Turbot, Katie, and Cali. Once they arrive, they see the penguins, but soon focus on repairing the stage as Goodway, Mr. Porter, and Cap'n Turbot can't hold on much longer. With Ryder even using his ATV to re-balance one of the support beams, the stage is soon repaired, but at the cost of Mr. Porter's cake being ruined, when one of the penguins causes Marshall's ladder to spin wildly, before Marshall regains control of it. However, Tracker soon senses a cold wind blowing, and it soon begins to snow, so Tracker gets his wish after all. Later, at Jake's snowboarding resort, Everest attempts to help Tracker with learning how to snowboard, but Tracker seems hesitant, especially with how cold the snow is, which he was unprepared for. Back at the stage, Cap'n Turbot has the penguins return to his van for a nap. While he, Mr. Porter, and Goodway are distracted, Humdinger sneaks off with the penguins. Back with Tracker, his snowboarding training soon starts to pay off, but he still ends up getting in trouble, and wounds his paw in the process, much to Everest and Rubble's disappointment, before they realize that a snowstorm is on its way, so they have to get back to Adventure Bay quickly, with Everest giving Tracker a lift. Back with the adults, Cap'n Turbot and the mayor discover the penguins having been kidnapped. In Foggy Bottom, as Humdinger tries to train the penguins himself, he and his Catastrophe Crew have a lot of trouble, and soon enough, the penguins take off with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, and Humdinger gives pursuit, upset that it is even snowing now as he tries to get his kittens back. Back in Adventure Bay, the team are taking Tracker back into town, when they get Mayor Goodway's call for help with Cap'n Turbot's penguins being kidnapped. Soon after that, Ryder gets a call for help from Humdinger, revealing that the penguins and his kittens were last seen heading for the Foggy Bottom Forest, and he needs their help getting his Catastrophe Crew back from them. Using some squid jerky, they soon find the penguins and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, but when trying to find their way home, Ryder's pup-pad cannot get a GPS fix, so they are forced to try it as best to their knowledge. Meanwhile, back at the show, their friends try to stall for time until the PAW Patrol returns. Unable to find their way without the pup-pad's GPS, the team becomes lost, but luckily for them, Tracker's sensitive ears pick up Jake's tuba playing, and using that to guide them, they are soon on their way home. Back with the stage, Humdinger is getting annoyed, when the PAW Patrol finally arrive. Humdinger immediately prepares to head for home, but the Catastrophe Crew convince him to stay. Once the penguins perform, the PAW Patrol are next up, and despite having not thought of a final line for their song, they perform anyway, and Tracker provides the perfect final line for the song, earning applause from the audience. During the song, even Humdinger gets involved as the Kitten Catastrophe Crew enjoy the pups' performance in return for saving them. Once it is over, Ryder reminds the pups of the value of teamwork, and everyone cheers and applauds them as the camera pans up to the snow-filled sky. *Use his crane to lift the crossbeam back into place. *Use his tools to fix the rigging for the lights. *Provide Rocky and Tracker his ladder to fix the rigging. *Use his cables to hook up the lights to the rigging. + + + + + + + *Find the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and the penguins and find a way home in time for the show. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): The Great Snow Rescue.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''The Great Snow Rescue'' PAW Patrol Snow Patrol DVD.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''Snow Patrol'' PAW Patrol Winter Wonder Show DVD.jpg|link=Winter Wonder Show|''Winter Wonder Show'' PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Première neige ! DVD.jpg|link=Première neige !|''Première neige !'' PAW Patrol The Screaming Parrot & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Screaming Parrot|''The Screaming Parrot'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:The Pups' Winter Wonder Show's Pages Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Written by James Backshall (S3) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:All pups are used Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Tracker is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Everest is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Full Episodes Category:No backup responders Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Full Episodes (S3) Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Humdinger calls the PAW Patrol Category:Penguins need rescuing Category:Snow Episodes Category:2016 Episodes